bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Who Framed Roger Rabbit ---- Betty Boop makes a cameo appearance in the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit in which she appears in traditional black and white. Betty appears as a cocktail waitress, similar to her appearance in the 1932 Screen Song Just a Gigolo she yells out "Cigars, Cigarettes". Eddie Valiant spots Betty and gives her name a shout. Betty then calls out to Eddie Valiant and says "Long time no see? Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color, but I've still got it Eddie!" she then does her "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" routine for him. Betty tells Eddie that Jessica Rabbit is married to Roger Rabbit and Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs on stage. Betty tells Eddie that Jessica Rabbit is a lucky gurl and walks away. Betty also appears at the end of the film where she can be seen running into a crowd of toons, She can then be seen standing in between Bugs Bunny and Donald Duck. The cartoons all cheer for Roger Rabbit and they all begin to sing the ending sequence "Smile Darn Ya, Smile!". Betty Boop was written into the scene before the writers knew whether or not they could get permission to use the her. The film was produced at Disney, the writers had access to a library of characters. Thanks to an arrangement with Warner Bros., which was arranged by Steven Spielberg, the Looney Tunes catalogue was open to them as well. But the rights to Betty Boop had passed through multiple hands over the years, requiring a separate deal. "We wrote that scene for Betty, and if she were lost to us, we would have slotted somebody else in or just written a new scene," Seaman said, explaining how they handled cases where certain classic cartoon characters were taken off the table. Quotes *Betty Boop: "Cigars, Cigarettes!" *Betty Boop: "Eddie Valiant!" *Eddie Valiant: "Betty?" *Betty Boop: "Long time no see!" *Betty Boop: "Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color but I still got it Eddy, Boop-Oopy-Doop Bop!" *Eddie Valiant: "Yeah, you still got it!" *Eddie Valiant: "'' What's with him?" *Betty Boop: "''Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs!" *Eddie Valiant: "Got a thing for rabbits, huh?" *Eddie Valiant: "She's married to Roger Rabbit?" *Betty Boop: "Yeah, what a lucky girl!" List of characters who appeared in WFRR Original Characters *Eddie Valiant *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Judge Doom *Benny the Cab *Toon Patrol *Dolores *R.K Maroon *Marvin Acme *Lt Santino *Angelo *Bongo the Gorilla Paramount/Fleischer Studios *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Wiffle Piffle Disney *Snow White *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse *Tinkerbelle *Goofy *Pluto *Daisy Duck *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Peter Pig *Gus Goose *Dumbo Warner Bros *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Tweety MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike Mae Questel Interview "I was doing my Boop-Oop-a-Doops in the studio." said Questel, faithfully producing the Boopean squeak that began getting her news-paper headlines as far back as 1931. "I kept saying I'm too busy to Woody Allen. It was hard to think of leaving Roger Rabbit and you know, we would make the trip over to Vegas to do a little gambling - I'm a loser, usually but this was a really good time we were having." Since she began performing in the 1930s, she's appeared with Mae West, Rudy Vallee, Gertrude Berg, Rosalind Russell, Alex Guinness and Barbra Streisand. "And I played the Palace myself. When I was doing my act." Questel said. "I'm not that great an actress, I'll tell you, but with Olive Oyl and the Betty Boop, well I am a legend." Questel first met Woody Allen during the filming of his "Zelig" where, off-camera, she recorded the movie's theme song, "Chameleon Days" as Helen Kane with a 45-piece orchestra. "You know, I can sing at the drop of a hat, for charity or whatever, Not great, but I can sing. These days, every job I get is like a big gift." Storyboard stboardboop1.PNG stboardboop2.PNG stboardboop3.PNG Hear SFX of crashing AND bashing backstage. Now from behind Valiant, we hear a familiar high-pitched voice. Cigarette Girl: "Cigars... cigarettes... Eddie?" Valiant turns to see Betty Boop standing with a box of tobacco wares strapped around her neck. In contrast to all the other Toons, Betty's in black and white. Betty Boop: "Gee, it's swell to see you, Eddie. We miss you in Toontown." Eddie Valiant: "Wish I could say the same." Eddie Valiant: "What're you doin' here, Betty?" Betty Boop: "Work's been slow for me since the cartoons went to color." Betty Boop: "But I still got it, Eddie... Boop-Oop-a-Doop." Eddie Valiant: "Yeah, you still got it, Betty." Eddie Valiant: "Who's Mr. Jocularity?" Betty Boop: "That's Marvin Acme, the gag king." Eddie Valiant: "Shoulda guessed." Betty Boop: "He comes here every night to see Jessica Rabbit." Eddie Valiant: "Big on the musical comedy, huh?" Betty Boop: "Sounds like you've never seen her, Eddie." Now the lights dim and Betty moves on. On Stage the door Droopy walks out with the spotlight following him. He's the evening's emcee. Sexual Innuendos Betty Boop Censored in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 01.jpg Betty Boop Censored in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 02.jpg whobooped6.png Whobooped8.png There are two known sexual innuendos that feature Betty Boop in the film, one where her dress slips to reveal her nipples/breast, which was removed from many prints.There is another adult pun near to the end of the film where Bugs Bunny and Betty come running out aside one another alongside many other cartoon characters. Bugs Bunny moves his carrot close to Betty's groin area, (another scene that might have also been removed from prints). While all the cartoons are celebrating over the death of Judge Doom, the camera has a quick close-up to Betty and Bugs. Reason given for these scenes was as tribute to the original Animators who had worked on the original Betty Boop animated features. Other sexual themes incorporated into the film were, Jessica's Booby Trap, while searching for Mr. Acme's last will and testament, one of the weasels reaches down Jessica's cleavage, where he gets a hand full of bear trap. In an out-of-order men's restroom in Toontown wall, there is a message on the wall that reads "For a good time call Allyson 'Wonderland' The best is yet to be." a cleaned up version of "The best is yet to come." While Roger is on the lamb he accompanies Eddie to Delores's bar, while hiding in Eddie's coat Dolores asks, "Is that a rabbit in your pocket are you just happy to see me?" an old Mae West sexual reference. Before walking off set Baby Herman looks up the skirt of his nanny he is then seen extending his middle finger looking up into her skirt, this was edited out of the DVD release. The patty cake scene is the most overtly sexual suggestive scene in the entire film. When Eddie and Jessica's cab hits a lamp post, the two are ejected from the vehicle, while being thrown through the air Jessica quickly flashes her crotch. Jessica also flashes her crotch earlier on in the film in an earlier scene with Eddie Valiant. Disney later removed most of the offensive scenes. Gallery whobooped3.png Betty 2.jpg Betttttty.jpg Betty 3.jpg Betty 4.jpg Betty and others.jpg Betty 1.jpg Betty winks.PNG Garter.PNG Garter2.PNG Garter 3.PNG whobooped2.png whobooped5.png whobooped4.png whobooped7.png whobooped6.png boopwikia1.PNG boopwikia2.PNG boopwikia3.PNG boopwikia4.PNG boopwikia5.PNG boopwikia6.PNG boopwikia7.PNG boopwikia8.PNG boopwikia9.PNG boopwikia10.PNG boopwikia11.PNG boopwikia12.PNG boopwikia13.PNG boopwikia14.PNG boopwikia15.PNG boopwikia16.PNG boopwikia17.PNG boopwikia18.PNG boopwikia19.PNG boopwikia20.PNG boopwikia21.PNG boopwikia22.PNG boopwikia23.PNG boopwikia24.PNG boopwikia25.PNG boopwikia26.PNG boopwikia27.PNG boopwikia28.PNG boopwikia29.PNG boopwikia30.PNG boopwikia31.PNG boopwikia32.PNG boopwikia33.PNG boopwikia34.PNG boopwikia35.PNG boopwikia36.PNG boopwikia37.PNG boopwikia38.PNG boopwikia39.PNG boopwikia40.PNG boopwikia41.PNG boopwikia42.PNG boopwikia43.PNG boopwikia44.PNG boopwikia45.PNG boopwikia46.PNG boopwikia47.PNG boopwikia48.PNG boopwikia50.PNG boopwikia51.PNG boopwikia52.PNG boopwikia53.PNG boopwikia54.PNG boopwikia55.PNG Mary Healey Who Framed Roger Rabbit Betty Boop.jpg Trivia *Mae Questel one of the several original voices of Betty Boop returned to voice Betty Boop. *Mae Questel's voice was pitched up a little higher after she recorded her lines as her voice had dropped a little. *An actress by the name of Mary Healey recorded alternative sound-alike dialogue for Betty Boop, but it was not used in the finalized film. After Questel was featured in a STARLOG article for reprising her role as Betty Boop, Healey contacted STARLOG magazine to tell them that she, not Questel had done the role. The finalized film used Questel's recordings, not Healey's. *In the original storyboard Betty has alternative lines. It is shown that Betty makes a small cameo, but then quickly moves on. *While Betty is standing next to Eddie her garter slips down as a reference to the old Betty Boop cartoons. *Koko the Clown also makes a appearance in the film but cannot speak, which was based on his 1920s appearances. * When Eddie Valiant asks Betty about Roger's relationship, Betty responds by holding her hands together and stating; "Yeah, what a lucky gurl!" Which could indicate that Betty also likes Roger Rabbit or it could reference that she understands the relationship between a human cartoon character and a anthropomorphic cartoon character as she herself was in a similar relationship with Bimbo. * Bimbo is the only original Fleischer Studios character not to make an appearance in the film. * The original film had a scene of Betty Boop where her dress was drawn too low in the front making her look topless. The scene was edited before being released on video. Although another source suggests that the animators who worked on Betty's scene deliberately slipped in a topless scene as tribute to the original Betty Boop series. * In the Betty Boop cartoon series from the early 30s, Betty would usually be seen performing on center stage. In Who Framed Roger Rabbit she is reduced to a mere cocktail waitress. * When Jessica Rabbit appears on stage Eddie has Betty Boop standing next to him in all close-up shots, except for a wide shot of the public behind Jessica where Betty Boop is missing. * In popular media Jessica Rabbit is often compared to drag queens, as the character has a very masculine build. * If you listen very carefully at the ending sequence you can hear Betty Boop singing along with the other toons to the "Smile Darn Ya, Smile!" song sequence. * The original Betty Boop Cameo Doll appears on Eddie Valiant's brother's desk. *Betty is the only toon that Eddie Valiant actually respected and was not aggressive to on the first meeting. *Betty Boop and Jessica Rabbit perform together in the 1996 Brazilian TV show musical entitled Nao Fuja da Raia where they perform "It's Too Darn Hot". *One of the several recent voices of Betty Boop imitated Betty Boop's famous quote from Who Framed Roger Rabbit for her Betty Boop demo reel. It is to be noted that Cindy Robinson is the official voice of Betty Boop today. See Also *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' *''Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery'' ---- Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:1988 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit